undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Eden Rising/Episode 30/@comment-25202500-20131225054335
OKAY SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS Okay before I express my overjoyness and happiness for this episode, I would like to comment on my Eden Rising experience. It was a fun journey reading the 30 episodes you have released and must I say, it was worth the read! Dubbing various hot, sassy and badass females as my wives, as well as hating on some and even going to the point where I dubbed a couple males as my husbands. I loved how you developed the characters so well and the experiences they go through and the flashbacks we view. The General was my favorite antagonist so far, and Leigh is second even though I hate her guts. I loved how you introduced the characters, like Tom, Ash, Manila, Kitty and even Leigh! I loved the mysterious radio announcements for Eden and then we move to the airport and Leigh and Roarbear! Leigh i hate you but that's coming later. I loved the airport and Father Warden's crew. The Last Chance Society too! And then we finally get to Eden, where we are today. Eden, the dome where everything seems perfect until Tom and his group comes and it all fucks up... And I loved the flashforwards for Darlene Snyder's death and Leigh's victorious loss. And we meet Sev, my other wife, and we explore Rory and Kitty's relationship <3 Rory x Kitty otp, We then find out fucking Leigh is gonna destroy Eden within and it fucking happens what the fuck. and then Rory is killed, Gareth is killed and my oh my I need to comment on Episode 30! Episode 30 makes my wish come true and I deeply thank you for this fun experience! We begin off with Darla's sickness and then she's killed which deeply saddened me. And we build and...... Holy fuck I'm still happy about this i'm just gonna get straight to the point. HAH YES FUCK YEAH THANK GOD IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED IT'S GONE THE ASS IS GONE GOODBYE TOM YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU MURDERER YOU ASSHOLE I HATE YOU IM GLAD YOUR GONE YES YEAH GOOD NIGHT GO DIE! Ahem. Overall, Season 3 was extremely great, and much better than that mass shit production AMC calls TWD. Anyways, great work John, and I really am looking forward to the 4th, 5th and 6th season of *AMC voice* UFSW Presents Johno1995's Eden Rising only on UFSW. Goodbye Tom, i hate you and i will always hate you. Goodbye Leigh, I hate you and i will hate you forever, including the afterlife. Goodbye Rory, Gareth, Sidney, Maude, my other wives and husbands who died, INCLUDING YOU REDSHIRT #29476 YOU WILL BE MISSED MOST! I will miss you all ;_; Well not much of an essay, but i...